


Pretty Prince Boy

by lifeandliesofanerd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Deepthroating, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, I think?, Idk but it's hot so, Is that what it is?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandliesofanerd/pseuds/lifeandliesofanerd
Summary: Louis sees a pretty boy, makes a bit of a fool of himself, and runs away. A week later, the two are introduced at a bar, where Louis is mortified to recognize Harry. Harry like Louis a lot, so he snags his number off a friend. They fall in love.Smut ensues, including daddy kink!





	Pretty Prince Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Pretty Prince Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239980) by [CrazyMofos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos)



Louis was out for a jog when he saw him. The prettiest boy he had ever seen. He faltered in his steps when his gaze fell upon the boy, nearly falling flat on his face, and he thanked his lucky stars that he didn't. The boy was sat on the ground, mile-long legs crossed in front of him as he chatted animatedly to a blond boy. His curly brown hair reached his shoulders, messy but gorgeous. His fingers were buried in the grass behind him, and he had a grin on his face that would make anyone swoon. Louis swore up and down that his jawline could cut glass, and his bright green eyes could pierce the soul. He looked like he should be a prince, and Louis would happily worship him. He slowed to a stop as he gazed at the pretty man halfway across the university commons.

Suddenly, the blond boy sitting beside the man nudged him and pointed in Louis' direction, who only stared at the interaction. His confusion didn't last long, as soon the green eyes that Louis was lost in locked with his own. The blue-eyed boy startled and flushed bright red, looking down at his feet before he set off on his jog again, faster than before to escape the awkward situation. 

When Louis returned to his flat near the campus, he still hadn't managed to calm his thoughts about the pretty boy from earlier.  _I wonder what his name is,_ Louis thought, _I bet it's something regal, like James, or William_. He still felt incredibly embarrassed from being caught staring, but he also couldn't help but hope that the boy confronted him about it, if only to have the chance to speak to him. 

***

Harry was having a lovely day with his best friend, bantering on the grass in the commons. Niall was making terrible jokes beside him and laughing his arse off at them, which made Harry grin. They had been there for about half an hour when Niall stopped laughing and nudged him with his elbow. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Harry whined, glancing over at his friend. Niall was looking away with a smirk, and he pointed. Harry followed his gaze until he landed upon a pretty boy in athletic clothes, who was staring directly into his eyes. When Harry locked eyes with the boy, he immediately flushed and ran off, leaving Harry confused. Niall simply burst out into giggles, shouting, "Someone's got a crush on you!" 

Harry smacked his arm and told him to shut up, blushing as he thought of the pretty boy with blue eyes.

***

"Come on, Lou! You've been studying all week, come out with me and Li for once," Zayn begged, "Please, Lou Lou?" Louis sighed as he stared down at his textbook. He  _did_ need a break. Zayn was right, he had been studying all week with his exams coming up. And thinking about the pretty prince boy.

He looked up at his friend. "Fine, I suppose. One night, you hear me? One," Louis told him. Zayn practically leaped for joy, pulling out his phone to text Liam that Louis would be joining them. 

"Oh, right. Lou, Liam's bringing a couple new friends along too. Some people he met in one of his many organizations, I think. Cool?" Louis nodded his assent with a sigh, preparing himself to meet new people. "Great, now go get your ass lookin' pretty, and let's go get drunk!" Zayn shouted excitedly. Louis simply nodded again and left the room to put on some different clothes. 

About two hours later, Zayn and Louis were walking into a crowded bar. "Do you know if Liam's here yet?" Louis asked, scanning the bar stools for his friend. 

"I'm not sure, let me call him." Zayn tapped at his phone, pressing it to his ear. "Hi, baby! Are you here yet? Okay, we'll be at the bar! Love you, see you in a few!"

"Sap," Louis mumbled, earning a smack upside the head from his friend. "Oi! It's true, ya don't hafta hit me," he complained, accent thick with irritation. Zayn rolled his eyes and dragged him over to the bar, ordering a beer for himself. Louis ordered himself a pint and perched on the stool beside Zayn. 

A few minutes of drinking later, Liam appeared out of nowhere, kissing the back of Zayn's neck, who preened under the attention. Louis snorted in disgust at the couple's cuteness, taking a long sip of his beer. When Liam pulled away, he seemed to remember the friends he had brought with him. "Let me go grab Niall and Harry, I'll be right back," he said, directing the last part at Zayn with fond eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink. 

"You two are gross," he muttered to Zayn, who just smacked him again. Moments later, Liam returned, but Louis didn't look up from his drink, too focused on trying to get drunk to care about Liam's new friends. 

"Zayn, Lou, this is Niall and Harry. We met in the music lovers club. Guys, this is my boyfriend Zayn, and our best friends Louis," Liam introduced them animatedly. Louis took one last swig of beer before glancing up. When he saw the two boys standing before him, he blanched. It was the pretty prince boy from last weekend, and his friend.  _Oh, God. Kill me before I die of embarrassment,_ he pleaded silently to whoever was listening. The green-eyed boy seemed to recognize him as well, but said nothing of it, simply offering a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Harry," he rasped, holding his hand out. His voice was deep and wonderful, sending delightful shivers down Louis' spine. Louis stared up at him, enchanted by his gaze. Zayn nudged him lightly, silently telling him he was being weird. 

"Uh. I'm L-Louis," he stammered, mortified. Harry grinned at him- the happy smile he remembered seeing the weekend before. The blond boy- Niall, apparently- was snickering, obviously remembering Louis from the weekend before as well. Liam and Zayn looked slightly confused by the exchange, not used to seeing Louis stutter. 

"Lou, you alright?" Zayn asked, causing Niall to laugh harder. Harry elbowed him with a glare, feeling bad for Louis. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm just- just gonna go to the toilet," he muttered, hopping down from his stool and walking swiftly toward the restrooms. He could feel Zayn and Liam's concerned looks on his back as he walked away. Frankly, he was itching for a fag, but he had quit smoking recently, so he walked into the bathroom as he had told them he would. As he entered the toilet, he found it empty. He banged his head on the wall, feeling like a moron for being so absorbed in Harry's looks that he couldn't form a proper sentence. Just as his head hit the wall a third time, the door opened behind him. Louis froze, feeling incredibly awkward, praying that whoever entered the loo would leave him be and not think he was crazy. His prayers were not answered, as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He jerked around, prepared to glare at the person who had invaded his space. His face softened when he found Harry standing with kind eyes behind him.

"Oh, um. Sorry about that," Louis whispered, looking down at his shoes. 

"That's alright, Louis." Louis liked the way his name sounded falling from Harry's lips. He hoped he could hear it again. "Look, Louis, I know you feel awkward because of whatever happened last weekend, but there's no need." Louis jerked his head up to stare at the curly-haired boy. "Can you just tell me why you were looking at me?" Harry asked earnestly.

Louis' eyes widened, his ears burning bright red. "Um... uh, I- I just thought- I thought you," he stammered. Harry placed a calming hand on his back.

"It's alright, Louis, you can tell me. I won't be mean or anything," Harry said gently. 

Louis cleared his throat. "I, uh. I thought you were really pretty. I mean-you  _are_ really pretty. I mean-" Harry cut him off with a giggle. Louis stared at him, bewildered. 

Harry leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear. "I think you're really pretty too, Louis." Louis swallowed.

"You- you do?" Louis asked quietly, eyes glazed over with enchantment as he gazed at the taller boy. Harry nodded with a cute smile on his face. 

"Yes, Louis. You're very pretty. Would you come back into the bar area with me, so we can talk? I'd like to get to know you better, I think." Louis blushed, nodding his agreement excitedly. Harry held out his hand for Louis to take, and the two walked back into the pub hand in hand. 

***

A week later, Louis received a text. 

_Got your number from Liam, it's Harry x_

Louis stared at the number, confused that Harry would go to such lengths to get his phone number. 

_Um... why?_ Louis texted back. Not a full minute later, his phone went off again. Louis blushed at the contents of the text.

_Because I like you x_

_I like you too_. Louis responded with a grin.

_Go out with me x_

It wasn't a question, so Louis decided to tease him.

_Ask nicely, pretty prince boy_

Harry responded quickly again. 

_Pretty, pretty please go on a date with me Louis? it would be my honor to take you out xxx_

Louis flushed red again, sending a final text in response.

_How could I ever say no?_

***

A month later, Harry and Louis were cuddled together on the couch in Louis' flat, watching  _Beauty and the Beast._ Well, they say watching, but the only thing they could pay any attention to was each other. Harry was snuggled into Louis' side, having turned out to be far more childlike and adorable than he had come off as when they first spoke in the bathroom. They had been going on dates for about three weeks, but Louis didn't think they were  _official_ or anything. He wanted to be, but he wasn't sure Harry did. The two boys had not even kissed yet, and Louis was starting to get restless. As the credits rolled on screen, Louis tilted Harry's chin up so he could look at him properly. Harry smiled sleepily, tired from all the cuddles. 

"Harry?" Louis asked timidly. 

"Yeah, Lou?" 

"Can I kiss you?" Harry smiled his childish grin and nodded, tilting his head up to meet Louis halfway. They weren't sure which of them closed the gap, but when their lips met, sparks flew. Their lips moved together flawlessly, the most perfect kiss either had ever had. Louis reached his hand up to Harry's curly brown locks, taking a fistful and tugging. Harry moaned in ecstasy, and Louis smirked into the kiss. He licked his way into Harry's mouth, the taller boy submitting immediately with a whimper. After what felt like hours of snogging, Louis pulled away, panting. 

"Be my boyfriend?" he begged. Harry's bruised lips pulled up into that happy grin once again as he nodded, pulling Louis in for another kiss.

***

Months later, Louis had Harry pressed against a wall in his flat, aggressively kissing him. Harry was panting into Louis' mouth, whining as the older boy grinded his crotch against his own. Louis loved the pretty noises he made, just for him. 

"Mmm, you like that baby? Like my cock against yours?" He punctuated his words with a thrust against his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, yeah, love it Lou, please," Harry moaned as Louis palmed him through his skinny jeans. 

"Want me to touch you, baby?" Harry nodded and thrust his hips toward Louis. The older boy clicked his tongue at him. "You'll have to do better than that, sweetheart. What do you want?" Louis taunted. 

"Want you to touch me! Please Louis, touch my pretty cock!"

"That's better, love." Louis kissed the desperate boy's neck once before unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled them off his boyfriend slowly, just to torture the poor boy who was whining for contact. Louis dropped to his knees once the boy was left only in his boxers. He pressed his face into Harry's crotch, inhaling deeply. "Smell so good, baby, gonna make you feel so good." Harry whimpered at the words, squirming as Louis teased him. When the feathery-haired boy finally pulled Harry's boxers down, the tall boy groaned, begging his boyfriend to touch him. 

Louis traced a pattern on his thighs before giving Harry the pleasure he needed. He wrapped his hand around the boy's long cock, loosely pumping it, still teasing. He looked up at his boyfriend, who was thrusting his hips at Louis, desperate for contact. Louis looked down at the pretty cock in front of his face, wanting to taste it. He gave in to his desire, licking up the underside of Harry's dick, leaving teasing kitten licks at the tip. Harry's moan made Louis take the tip in his mouth, hoping to hear more of those pretty noises. He swirled his tongue around the tip, dipping into his slit before taking his length as far as he could go. Louis bobbed his head on Harry's cock, moaning around the thickness as Harry whined and moaned above him. 

"Louis, I'm gonna come," Harry groaned. Louis pulled off and pumped him a few times before Harry came with a shout. "Daddy!" Louis froze for a moment, eyes widening at the word. He had no clue that Harry had a daddy kink. But to be fair, he didn't know that he himself had a daddy kink until about five seconds before. When Harry came down from his high, he seemed to realize what had just happened. "Louis, I'm so sorry. I won't say it again, it was just so hot and I-"

Louis cut him off. "Haz, it's okay. It was hot. I like it."

Harry gave him a bewildered look. He broke into a grin. "Really? You'll be my daddy?" Louis moaned at the word, still hard from getting Harry off.

"Yeah, Hazza, now suck Daddy's cock." Harry dropped to his knees so fast that Louis worried he would bruise. The younger boy was tugging desperately at Louis' pants, hungry for his daddy's cock. Harry practically tore Louis' pants off of him, mouthing at his dick through his boxers. Louis moaned at the sight. "So pretty, baby. So good for Daddy."

Harry moaned as he pulled Louis' boxers down, taking him in his mouth immediately. The boy whimpered and moaned around the cock, sending shivers up Louis' spine. Harry bobbed his head on Louis' cock, taking more each time until he was deepthroating him. Louis groaned when Harry pulled off. 

"Want you to fuck my face, Daddy," he rasped, eyes glazed over. As soon as he finished the sentence, his mouth was back on Louis' length. The older boy fisted his hands into Harry's hair, pulling moans out of the boy's throat. He began to fuck the younger boy's face, and he couldn't hold back his grunts as he thrust into his boyfriend's mouth. 

"Close, baby," Louis warned. Harry didn't pull away, but pulled Louis' thighs toward him, encouraging his boyfriend to continue fucking his face. "Fuck, baby, so good to your daddy, so good at sucking cock. Can't believe you're all mine. Can't believe I'm your daddy." 

Harry moaned around him as Louis' shot his load into the boy's mouth. Harry let Louis continue to use his mouth through his orgasm, sucking every last drop of Louis' come out of his dick and swallowing it happily. When Louis was finished, Harry pulled off and looked at him. "Fuck me, daddy? Pretty please?" 

Louis moaned and nodded, pulling the tall boy up off of his knees. They hadn't had sex yet, though they had done just about everything else. He kissed his boyfriend, tasting himself on his tongue. "Of course baby. Is this your first time, love?" he asked.

"No, daddy. Need you to fuck me now, please." 

"So polite, baby. Come on, let's go to my room," Louis whispered, taking Harry's hand and guiding him into his bedroom. "Lay down, baby. Let daddy take care of you." Harry obeyed silently as Louis rifled through his bedside table, searching for condoms and lube. 

"Daddy, I'm clean, I swear. Wanna feel you," Harry whined when he saw the condoms. 

"Maybe next time, baby. Daddy just wants to make sure we're both clean, just in case." Harry pouted, but submitted with a nod. Louis kissed the pout off his lips, palming Harry's erection that had formed sucking his cock. The older boy lubed three fingers and climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry's thighs. He planted a kiss on the curly-haired boy's neck, moving slowly downward, leaving a trail of kisses down his torso. "So pretty, baby. Can't wait to be inside you." He reached Harry's hole, licking over the rim softly, leaving the boy above him squirming. "Hold still, love, otherwise Daddy can't open you up and fuck you." Harry's movements stopped quickly, desperate to be fucked. Louis flicked his tongue over his boyfriend's tight hole. Soon, he pressed a lubed finger against the entrance, fucking it in slowly. He continued eating out Harry as he added a second, and eventually a third finger to the boy's hole. Harry was whimpering and whining out, "daddy, please, m'ready. Fuck me." 

Louis removed his fingers from the warmth, Harry squirming more than ever as Louis slicked up his thick cock. He positioned himself over his boyfriend, sucking a bruise into his pulse point as he slowly pressed his cock inside him with a groan. "So tight baby, better than I ever imagined. Like daddy's cock in your tight pussy? Like my cock, baby?"

Harry moaned. "Yes, fuck yes! Daddy, fuck my pussy so good, love your cock so much!" He shouted, not caring if the neighbors could hear. Louis fucked into his hole relentlessly, grunting in time with each thrust. Harry was a whimpering mess below him, only giving little "uh...uh...uh"s every time Louis thrust into his tight, hot hole. As they both neared the edge, Louis began thrusting faster and harder. 

"Close baby, see what your pretty pussy does to me? Fuck, you're so good baby, so tight. Love your pussy," Louis grunted. 

"Yeah, Daddy. Fuck my tight pussy, come in my pussy," Harry moaned. 

"Gonna knock you up, baby. Want my seed?"

"Yes, daddy, want your babies, impregnate me, daddy!" 

Louis came into the condom with a groan, Harry following moments later, screaming for his daddy. The two collapses beside each other, Harry cuddling into Louis' arms with a peaceful smile. "Thank you, Lou. I love you." Louis glanced down at him in surprise. He grinned down at his baby boy. 

"I love you too, baby." Louis kissed his pretty prince boy's head as the two drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
